


The Actor

by velcome



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcome/pseuds/velcome
Summary: after the most recent videos (Crofters Musical and Logan/Roman debate), Roman and Logan are tense, so Patton goes to check on the prince





	The Actor

 

   Thomas was troubled. Things in the mind palace were not exactly in harmony, as of late. Logan and Roman were still fighting over what was best for Thomas, and it had gotten to the point where Virgil and Patton had to make sure they weren't ever in the same room together. It was quite tedious for Patton, trying to keep track of both of them at all times to prevent all hell from breaking loose. Patton knew both Logan and Roman would think him childish for this, but he really wished with all his heart that everyone could just get along.

   Patton was with Logan on the couch watching cartoons and listening to the logical side point out every little inaccuracy or misrepresentation he could detect. "That's ridiculous," he declared, "Rabbits can jump an absolute maximum of four feet in the air, and that's most commonly to escape from predators. There is simply no way that a domesticated Holland Lop could leap that high." Patton sighed, amused by Logan's insatiable passion for correction. Logan harrumphed. "I hardly think that is an appropriate response," he pouted, "sighing can indicate feelings of sadness, fatigue, or relief, none of which seem applicable to what I just said."

   "Lo, you know I can't get enough of you," Patton began, "But... this constant bickering with Roman is wearing me out. It's wearing us all out. Virgil gets really nervous when you two fight, and he's not doing so well at the moment. You and Roman are all tense, too, I can feel it. We gotta work this out, pal." Logan groaned.

   "Emotions are so wearisome," Logan complained.

   "Good, now I'm going to get Roman, and you two are going to have a nice talk about how to be friends again, okay?" Patton looked down accusingly at Logan.

   "Yes, yes, I will be civil, let's get it done," Logan assured him.

    Patton walked up to Roman's door and gently knocked. "Ro, buddy? You in there, pal?" Silence. "I'm coming in," Patton said, slowly twisting the door handle open. He heard rustling and some rapid breaths. Patton pushed the door open and slipped inside. 

    Roman's room was a mess. Various costumes and papers scrawled in Roman's elegant handwriting were strewn across the floor. His bedsheets were also on the floor, and they were all wrinkled, very different from his usual neat and tidiness.   

   Patton saw Roman in the far corner of his room, head tucked between his knees, absolutely soundless. Patton rushed over to the creative side and started gently rubbing his back. "Roman, talk to me, buddy." Roman's hands clenched at Patton's touch. Patton took his hand away. Roman lifted his head and looked up at his four-eyed friend.  

   "Do you ever... just feel so utterly hopeless that you can't move?" Roman whispered.   

   With that simple sentence, everything became clear to Patton. He started to cry. "Roman, wh-why didn't you t-tell us?"

   Roman looked down. "I don't know. A lot of reasons. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't understand why it was happening. It was just so much chaos in my head, and I thought I could fix it myself and not bring you guys into it, but I was wrong. I wanted to tell you, but I felt like I was in too deep already and I didn't know how I could ever go about doing it so I just... did nothing."  

   "Ro, I'm here now. Logan and Virgil are here too. There is nothing we'd rather be doing than making sure you're happy." Roman nodded. Patton could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Do you want me to leave now?" Patton asked.  

   "I just... can-can I have a hug?" 

   This just made Patton cry even harder, but he gladly took Roman into his arms.

   "I j-just can-can't believe I di-didn't notice" Patton hiccupped.

   "It's alright," Roman assured him, "I'm a good actor."


End file.
